mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Rudeus(Future)
Rudeus is the alternate future self of Rudeus Greyrat. Appearance He is tall, well-built and cool-looking man. He was born with brown hair, He also has slightly mismatched eyes, because he switched one of his eyes for a demon eye. Appearing as an old man from the future to Rudeus after using time travel magic. He is missing the bottom half of his body from below his stomach and is missing many organs as a result of his magic not sufficient in allowing him to make the large time jump in one go. Personality Future Rudeus became dejected with the death of Roxy and always spend his time drinking and sleeping with different women. He was afraid to sleep with Sylphy since he thought that he will just end up venting his frustration on her, which only caused to further drive her away. After the death of Sylphy, his personality took an easy 180 and changed drastically. A person who would try his best to protect his marriage vow was lost. He would become so twisted that he's not above rape. A person who was once a pacifist and disgusted at murder, was lost. Bent on revenge, the only thing he cares for is to get revenge on Hitogami, and he hurt many people on his path of revenge. Background Future Rudeus was Rudeus from the future, he came back into the past to prevent the actions that led to what happened to himself. After the events of the demon Atofe, Future Rudeus was visited by Hitogami who told him to go downstairs and check something if there was something in the basement, which he did and found nothing. What happened though was the infected rat that was roaming about in the basement was unleashed into the house and infected some leftover food, which Roxy then ate. Roxy became very sick, and regular Detoxification wouldn't work, only God Detoxification would work. Thus future Rudeus, Cliff, and Zanoba sneaked into the Church to learn God Detoxification. However they were easily found, but they were able to make it out with the booklet on god detoxification. Cliff was struck by poison during the escape and died shortly thereafter. When future Rudeus returned, Roxy has already succumbed to the illness and died. This devastated future Rudeus and set him on a dark path. Around this time, Eris came back but Rudeus thoughtlessly drove her away.Slyphy tried to comfort him desperately, but Rudeus refused it due to heavy drinking habit, and ended up sleep with a whore. Slyphy found out about this and stopped talking to him, and eventually left him to rejoin Ariel. When Rudeus figures out what he has done, he goes to follow Slyphy hoping to apologize and make up, but finds that Slyphy followed Ariel back to the kingdom, and after being smuggled in by Tris, he found Slyphy and Ariel murdered during the attempted coup. Rudeus starts killing indiscriminately and changed to be bent on the revenge of Slyphy, Roxy, and all others who were killed unfairly. Eris would come again and again only for him to drive her away again and again. Eventually, Zenith, Lilia, Zanoba, Aisha were murdered from the church of Milis and as revenge, future Rudeus personally went to the capital to massacring them all. Going down on this path, Rudeus hunted anything Hitogami related, including the likes of Demon Kings, and it is implied that he killed a lot of people, weak or strong, in his quest to learn more, only to learn nothing. Before he knew it, he was an old man and when he finally found the information on how to defeat Hitogami, he learned that he would not be able to do it in his lifetime. Finally at the end of his life, he was able to learn how to time travel and traveled back to the past before Roxy died, and informed his past self of all of this information. Unfortunately the time travel trip left him missing a lot of organs, and mana and thus he died to his injuries, but not before giving his past self advices and a guilt-ridden diary. Power and Abilities *『Demon Eyes: Foresight』 It's a Demon Eye that Kishirika gave to Rudeus for giving her food. It allows the user to see a certain amount into the future. But it is hard to adjust the focus point, the farther he look into future the more possibilities appear. The Demon Eyes is activated using Rudeus' magic power, the more he input the farther he can see into future. *『Voiceless Incantation』 Rudeus is one of the few people capable of using voiceless incantation. He cannot use chantless incantation for healing magic. A normal Magician takes at least 5 seconds for a simple spell, for higher spells its 30-60 seconds. Rudeus can do it almost instantly no matter what difficulty of the spell. * 『Magic Armor』 From Zanoba and Cliff's research, he fashioned a 2 meter full body armor that enhance all physical aspects in exchange for an abnormally high amount of mana. With it, he began challenging stronger and stronger opponents. 『Magic』 While Rudeus is a pacifist and doesn't like fighting in general, when he does, he is a formidable opponent. Most of the spells he uses a lot, like rock bullet, have been stated by Badigadi to have emperor level of power. Initially when he was a child he mostly used water magic getting his water magic to saint level however he eventually shifted to earth magic mainly relying on the spells Rock Bullet and Quagmire which gave him the title "Rudeus of the Quagmire". His total magical power has been stated by Orsted, Kishirika, Badigadi, and Perugius to be above Laplace. Future Rudeus was strong enough to look down on Demon King Atofe, which almost became his downfall as her retainer Moore also turned out to be formidable.『Attack Magic』 = |-|『Healing Magic』 = *『Gravity Magic』 He demonstrated the ability to use gravity magic by closing a door and lifting an inkwell. He can also fly using this magic by lowering the gravity. *『Time Travel Magic』 Through the dragon god research, Rudeus was able to figure out a way to propel himself to the past, though ordinarily that requires an insane amount of mana. Unfortunately it was a one way trip, and he succumbed to his injuries. *『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic It is a unique magic that Rudeus copied off Orsted in their first fight, it works by interfering with the magic of opponent disturbing it and preventing it from working. This is a very rare and possibly difficult technique as Sylphiette a talented mage in her own right had a lot of trouble learning it, and had not heard of it either. *『Light Spirits』 Rudeus can make a light spirit scroll to use them to summons bright light spirits as a source of light. 『Sword Techniques』 『Sword-God Style』 =Intermediate Rank |-|『Water-God Style』 =Elementary Rank Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * He comes from a future where most of the people Rudeus loved were killed. * Although he succeeded going back to the past it was not that successful as most of him (organs) didnt make it through. * He got Cliff and Zanoba killed. * He was arrogant contrary to what Rudeus always says that it would cause him if he becomes arrogant. * The reason Rudeus believed that Rudeus(future) was by introducing himself with his name from his past life. * He and Eris had a love and hate relationship where she would beat him within inches of his life but would also save him from the shadow in a pinch. In the end, they never properly made up and Future Rudeus regretted it, telling his younger counter part to make a point of apologizing to her first. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Human Category:Greyrat Household Category:Magician Category:Male Category:Adventurer Category:Reincarnation Category:Time-travel Category:Laplace Factor Category:Deceased